


我的就是你的（但我的还是我的，所以住手）

by InnocentDays, SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas穿Dean的衣服, Dean在这件事上很幼稚, Dean害怕承诺, Dean是个幼稚鬼, M/M, 一点谈心环节, 但大部分是H, 公共场合H, 分享衣物, 在试衣间里乱来, 意思是H很多, 手指进入, 污
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: 自从两个人在一起之后，Dean发现天使很喜欢穿他的衣服。他一开始觉得Cas这样很可爱，但是后来事情变得越来越麻烦。这天Dean终于忍无可忍，决定把Cas拖到服装店去买些新衣服，顺便在试衣间里发生些‘有趣’的事。





	我的就是你的（但我的还是我的，所以住手）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's Mine is Yours (But it's Also Mine so Don't Touch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856148) by [SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock). 



> 译者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

Dean第一次注意到Cas穿他的衣服，是住在旅馆里的一个晚上。他坐在床边跟Sam讨论案子，Cas在浴室洗澡，洗了好久才出来，穿着Dean最喜欢的T恤。

Dean当然不介意男朋友穿他的衣服，尽管他很喜欢穿这件T恤睡觉。实际上，他甚至觉得Cas看起来有点儿性感。

好吧……是 _ _性感得要命__ 。

Dean用眼角余光盯着天使在灯光昏暗的旅馆房间里走来走去，毫不介意展示他那线条优美的长腿，一手拿着一瓶啤酒，另一只手理了理湿漉漉的头发，想让它们快些干。

Sam在专心致志地跟Dean分析月运周期，考虑到所有尸体都缺少了心脏，他推断出这个小镇上有一个狼人。然而Dean的视线开始在天使身上不安分地游走，根本没仔细听Sam说的关于杀死狼人的计划。他早就把耳朵给闭上了，Sam的声音根本传不进来。他无意识地抿了一口啤酒，继续用眼睛舔Cas修长的小腿。

什么东西对Dean的杀伤力最大？

答案是，Cas穿衣服的方式。

天使似乎并不是特别在意别人对他身体的看法。比方说现在，他只穿了一件T恤和一条四角内裤，基本可以划进半裸的范围之内。他头几次这样穿的时候，同一个房间的Sam稍微有些不自在。但是说起来，他们两个人已经从朋友变成了哥夫和弟弟，所以Sam慢慢也就放得开了。

噢，对Dean来说就更没问题了！时不时看到一个半裸天使在身边走动的画面是多么地赏心悦目啊，Dean相当于拿到了一张跟男朋友眉目传情的免费入场券。

Dean沉浸在美梦中不可自拔，满脑子都是Cas，就连另外两个人喊他都听不见。Cas试了好几次才把Dean的注意力引回来，Dean立刻脸红了。

“你神游到哪儿去了？”Sam抱怨道。

Cas却意味深长地笑了笑。

Dean终于回神了。

Cas第二次穿Dean的衣服，其实不是故意的。

早上刷牙的时候，Cas不小心把牙膏滴到了身上穿着的衬衫上。他叹了口气，用水把牙膏冲掉，但是留下了一大片水迹，直到吃完早餐还没干。所以他只好打开Dean的背包，找出一件干净的衬衫换上。

当Dean看到他的蓝眼睛美男走出旅馆朝黑斑羚走来，并穿着他的衬衫时，忍不住轻轻笑了。他就Cas的模样简单地评价了一下，Cas连忙跟他解释，他穿这件衣服只是因为他们急着赶路，而他自己的上衣弄脏了，前面湿了一大片。

Dean当然不会因为Cas没跟他说一声就穿他的衣服不高兴。相反，看到男朋友在公共场合穿着他的衣服……感觉很可爱，他十分喜欢。

后来有个女服务员跟Cas调情，Cas礼貌地拒绝了她……好吧，Dean认为今天真是超级美好的一天！

Cas第三次穿Dean衣服的时候，引发了一点意外。Sam差点被Dean气死。

Dean一头雾水地拿着背包。他很确定他把警服放在包里了，但是它们现在不翼而飞。他又回忆了一遍……没错，他在上个小镇亲手收拾的行李，确定警服就在最上面。

“Cas！你看到我的警服了吗？就是我冒充警察时穿的那套。”他在旅馆房间里叫了一声。

Cas从浴室里走出来，装傻充愣地说没见过。说天使‘装傻充愣’根本不冤枉，因为那套警服现在正穿在他身上呢！

Dean气坏了，一个健步冲上去就要把Cas身上的警服扒掉。但扒着扒着，他的目标从最初的“夺回警服”变成了另一件不可言喻的事。

这怪得了Dean吗？看到天使衣衫不整地被他堵在门框上就足以让他下巴掉到胸口了，更不用说穿着警服的Cas在他身下挣扎的样子实在是……

Dean哪儿都没去，直到把天使压到床上，吃干抹净。

当他从床上爬起来的时候，Cas已经累得睡着了。Dean穿上那套还带着男朋友体温的警服，朝门外走去。虽然他的腰都快直不起来了，但是心中充满了难以置信的快乐。

当Dean跟Sam碰头时，Sam已经等得炸毛了，大骂Dean竟然迟到了这么久。

“嘿！如果你看到你男朋友穿着你的制服撅着屁股趴在床上，你也会迟到好吗？”

Sam闭嘴了。

随着日子一天天过去，Dean感觉这件事没有最开始那么可爱了。

现在Cas几乎每天都穿着Dean的衣服。虽然Dean说过他可以随便穿，不用让他知道。但问题不在这里。他带Cas去了好多次服装店，提出愿意给他买他看中的任何衣服。但是Cas拒绝了。

不是说Dean不喜欢Cas穿他衣服的样子——该死，Cas一直性感得不像话——只是他心里感觉不得劲……他的衣柜很有限，共享衣服这件事变得越来越艰难了。

除去共享衣服之外，Dean还发现了其他麻烦。都是些不值一提的小事，比方说Cas坚持换掉了他们用惯的清洁剂牌子，或者把他跟Dean的手机锁屏画面换成了彼此的眼睛照片——好吧……那 _ _真的__ 很可爱。Dean同意男朋友摆弄自己手机的收获就是一场热火朝天的床上运动——但那不是重点！

压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草是Dean想找一件衬衫换上，但是所有衣服都没洗。为什么Cas没跟他说一声，让他赶紧洗衣服？以及为什么他跟Dean说还有干净的衣服可以穿？

Dean叹了口气。他没有生Cas的气，真的没有。在下次路过百货商店的时候，说什么他都要给Cas置办一身行头，不管Cas有多反对。

就是这样。天使必须有自己的背包，里面放着自己的日用品和自己的衣服。

Dean挑了一件虽然没洗但相对还不算太糟的衬衫，穿在身上。又洒了一点额外的科隆香水，只是为了以防万一，尽量遮住衣服上的汗味。

他本来感觉还好……直到Cas走出浴室，身上穿着最后一件， _ _干干净净__ 的，Dean的衬衫。

Dean抿起嘴唇，试着让自己看起来没那么生气。他告诉自己，Cas是个住在天上的天使，不食人间烟火了上千年，这才刚下凡没多久。他不能对这个不谙世事的男朋友发火，他知道他们必须共享一切，其中当然包括衣服……

Dean在心里把这些话重复了一遍又一遍，确定自己镇定了下来，直到他看到Cas打开冰箱，若无其事地拿出他特意留着等会儿吃的汉堡。

Dean再也忍不住了。

“Cas，上车。”他叫了一声，抓起车钥匙。

Cas抬头看着他，把汉堡放回冰箱。“现在就走吗？”他问道，疑惑地看了一眼Sam——Sam只是耸耸肩——然后又回过头来，“我们还没收拾行李——”

“不，不用收拾行李。我们还不走——只有你跟我走，不带Sam——上车，就现在。”Dean焦急地说着。但是当他看到Cas不服气地扬了扬眉，好像在问‘是谁教你用这种态度跟我说话？’的时候，Dean叹了口气，伸出一只手臂做了个邀请的手势。

“请上车。”他补充。

“这还差不多。”Cas对他微微一笑，拿起夹克外套，对Sam说了声再见。跟在Dean身后离开房间，朝黑斑羚走去。

一开始，Cas以为Dean有什么计划。也许是Dean想跟他说些不想让Sam听到的话，或者只是想在去下个案子之前得到一点额外的欢爱。但Dean只是坐进驾驶座位，二话不说将车开上公路。

Cas比几分钟之前更困惑了。他皱了皱眉，看着路边掠过的路牌。“Dean，我们要去哪儿？”他问道。

“你一会儿就知道了。”Dean嘟囔着，把车拐过一个路口。他之前在这儿看到一个招牌，上面写着什么购物中心。

一家购物中心。完美。他在那里能买到Cas需要的一切。衣服，背包，还有其他能让Dean生活得更轻松一些的东西。

Cas好奇地打量他。自从跟Winchester兄弟俩搭伙猎魔之后，Cas就把他们那点事儿看得透透的：

第一，Sam总是坐在副驾座位，除非Dean逼他坐后面。当然，这只是个玩笑。如果他想躺下的话，他会主动去后座。

第二，Cas经常扮演调停者。当他们遇到一个案子，一个分歧，甚至是一个可疑的道德观需要判断时，兄弟俩发现有第三个声音在场的优点（尽管Dean时不时地岔开话题跟Cas调起情）。通常Dean建议快刀斩乱麻，而Sam说他们应该先把情况调查清楚，而不是一上来就剑拔弩张。Cas很喜欢身兼说服的重任，他对成为兄弟俩争执大会的裁判完全没问题。在他心里，这比他真正知道该做什么要更有地位。

还有第三吗？第三就是Dean Winchester习惯把烦恼憋在心里。这些烦恼包括——Cas会不会突然改变想法，想要回归天堂，把他一个人丢在地球上？或者他在床上的表现能不能让Cas满意？

但Cas不是想说Dean不够坦率。噢，当然不是。他从来没见过谁像Dean这样坦诚，除了哥哥Gabriel。甚至Dean在某些方面还要略胜Gabriel一筹。但是如果一件事太重要了，Dean反倒会瞬间沉默。他会把嘴闭得紧紧的，守口如瓶。

所以当他们沿着公路行驶时，Cas真的有些担心。Dean双手牢牢握住方向盘，没放任何音乐，仿佛沉默就是他们的电台。

来到购物中心之后，Dean把车停在——停车场里某个相当偏僻的角落，确保他的baby不会被哪辆车无故刮擦。

Cas的困惑越来越重，在Dean下车之后跟着走出来，站在他旁边。“所以你催我上车，把Sam一个人丢在旅馆，只是为了能……带我来购物中心？这是某种我不了解的惊喜约会吗？”他问道。

Dean摇了摇头，只说了句“不是”便带头走进购物中心，四处张望。当他找到一家Cas可能会喜欢的服装店时，牵起天使的手走进店里。

Dean一路上守口如瓶并不是为了故弄玄虚，他这么做是有原因的。因为他发现了一个规律，当Cas不想做什么事的时候，他会通过‘尽力做其他事情’的迂回方式让Dean知道。像是有一次Dean对他说，想跟他们一起猎魔的话得学会如何用假证件，伪装自己。Cas并没有一口拒绝，而是声称他决定跟Sam学习怎样从网上五花八门的新闻里筛选出真实有用的信息。

还有几个其他的例子，Dean没多久就发现了天使的脾气。所以没必要多费唇舌，Cas需要自己的衣服，这事儿就这么定了。当然，Cas时不时地穿他的衣服是很可爱，但是……好吧，Dean不知道自己为什么心烦意乱，但事实如此。

“Dean——等一等。”Cas小声嘟囔着，想掰开被Dean攥着的手，但只是徒劳。“你就不能走慢一点，告诉我究竟怎么回事吗？”他问道。

当Cas这样问的时候，Dean停下了脚步，这时他们已经进入一家规模不小的服装店了。“塔哒！”他高兴地说，尽管他的表情似乎还有些不太满意。

“服装店？”Cas问道，微微眯起眼睛盯着Dean，好像在用眼神问他为什么这么兴奋。

“没错！服装店！”Dean说着便推动男朋友向前走去，“我们要给你买些你自己的衣服。这个主意很棒吧？你还会有专用的行李包，以后你再也不用跟我凑合着用一个包了。你会有更多的空间，更多自己的衣服——非常完美。”他面带微笑地说。

尽管Dean的笑容看起来还不错，但Cas能说他笑得有点勉强。他刚想问Dean是不是还有其他原因，Dean就牵着他来到一处猜测他可能会喜欢这种风格的服装区，挑选了一些看起来像是自己的衣服。

Cas瞠目结舌地看到Dean兴高采烈地挑出一条牛仔裤，嘀咕着这边可以挂武器，那边可以系皮带——他自己就有一条这样的牛仔裤，该死，Cas还经常拿来穿呢——又挑了一件贴身T恤，一件穿在外面的罩衫。

当Dean被一排格子衫吸引得走不动时，天使几乎要放声大笑了。他再次想要询问Dean到底发生了什么事，但Dean岔开了话题，用一句“试试这些衣服，确定每件都合身。算了，你要多少我们就买多少！”把他推进一间试衣间。Dean的动作太急切，他差点被绊倒。

试衣间的门关上了，Dean隔着门大喊他会在门外等着，看他喜欢哪件。

Cas原地站了一会儿，既茫然又困惑，对着关闭的门眨了眨眼睛。他连这个小镇的名字都不知道，更不用说这家服装店了，然而他被告知要在这个试衣间里试穿衣服。就在不超过十五分钟之前他还在旅馆房间，听到Dean说他们要离开这个小镇。

Cas叹了口气，把怀里的一堆衣服放在旁边凳子上。他觉得他应该感到欣慰，因为，显然他有个爱操心一切的男朋友……操心到告诉他花多少钱都没关系，只要他有自己的空间，并且感觉舒服。

他仍对Dean在整件事情上的反常表现迷惑不解。Dean坚持让他上车，路上一句话不说，甚至不告诉他他们要去哪儿？这到底是为了什么？

Cas一边换衣服，一边在脑袋里梳理他们做过的事，想找出究竟是什么影响了Dean。当他换好新衣服，看到镜子里自己一身行头几乎跟他前几天穿的Dean的衣服一模一样……他的大脑里灵光一闪。

这些衣服是给他买的，不是给Dean，但为什么都是Dean服装的风格？这是不是意味着Dean不是很想让他继续穿他的衣服了，而是两个人分开穿？

在某种程度上，Cas有点伤心。Dean已经厌倦他了吗？是不是除了衣服之外，Dean还想要更多空间？他已经想把他赶走了吗？但他们才在一起几个星期。

Cas琢磨了一下，摇了摇头。不。如果Dean厌烦他的话，就不会带他来一家大型服装店，告诉他随便买，钱不是问题。他很确定，Dean不喜欢他的话会直接对他不理不睬。所以说，Dean很可能是有一些解不开的心事。

天使思索着，想跟Dean好好谈一谈。但在那之前，他得想办法把对方骗进来。

“Dean。”他打开门，从门缝里叫了一声，“亲爱的，你能进来一下吗？告诉我你最喜欢哪一件。”他试探性地建议道。

Dean从坐着的地方抬起头，下一秒马上站了起来，走进男朋友呼唤他的试衣间。当他走进来之后，唇边扬起一个愉悦的微笑，以为Cas很喜欢他给他挑的这身衣服。

“你看起来太帅了，天使。”他说着，顺手在Cas的屁股上摸了一把，然后很自然地凑过来，跟男朋友接了个吻。

Cas试着把那句‘但是这身衣服看起来跟你的很像’吞进肚子里，留着等会让再说。

他后退一步，看着Dean。“你觉得怎么样？”他开口了，“我也不知道怎么回事，只是感觉……感觉哪里不太对。”他嘀咕道。

Dean皱眉。“你在说什么呢，Cas？你穿这身衣服看起来好极了。更不用说我也有一身类似的衣服，你之前还穿过。”

管它是钩是线还是 _ _笨蛋__ [hook,line,and sinker字面意思是钩子，线和锚，比喻不管什么东西都算在内。这里原文作者改成了hook,line,and sucker]。“是啊，你说得对。也许问题就出在这里。这身衣服看起来像是你的，却不是 _ _你的__ 。我们为什么要买？”他摇摇头，“我可以穿你的衣服。”

Dean叹气。“或者你可以穿自己的衣服？那样我们下次可以穿情侣装出门，多有意思。”

“是的，那会很可爱。”Cas轻轻微笑，“但是，不，我不喜欢这身。我要穿你的。”

“Cas，”Dean嘘了口气，“你不能永远穿我的衣服——”

“啊-哈！”Cas伸出一只手指戳了戳Dean的胸口作为控诉，Dean甚至来不及躲开，“我就知道！我就知道是因为这个！”

Dean眨了眨眼，显然在困惑。

Cas翻了个白眼。“Dean，你没听过别人说过一句话吗？在一段恋爱关系中，诚实是关键。来吧，如果你不想让我穿你衣服，你就不能直接告诉我吗？我会理解。”他解释着，交叉自己双臂。

Dean泄气了，突然再次感觉自己像一个混蛋。Cas大声说出了事实，即使他早就知道了。“听我说……天使，我很抱歉。我……我不知道自己怎么回事。我……今天早上我没找到一件可以穿的干净衬衫，这让我很沮丧，还有——”

“——还有，也许你沮丧不仅仅是因为衣服？”Cas补充完这句话。

“什么？”Dean问道，不清楚Cas具体想表达什么。

Cas叹了口气，试着用最好的方式告诉Dean。“亲爱的，”他温和地说，“有没有可能，你的沮丧不只是因为衣服？而是我们仍没有完全适应好……同居这件事？我是说，在我的一生中，我和许多兄弟姐妹们生活在一起。大家都一样，不是你就是我，各取所需。所以我很抱歉没经过你的同意就穿你的衣服，我并不是故意的。但是也许，你真正在意的并不只是这些？”他轻声问道，拉起Dean的手，“也许，当你越习惯我们分享一些东西……我们就越习惯彼此……越不会变成——”他低声说着，指了指他的男朋友，又指了指自己，“——Dean和Cas。这是让你不自在的原因吗？不单单是因为衣服？”

当Cas道歉的时候，Dean全神贯注地听着。Cas说出了一些他甚至没考虑到的真相。这就是让他困扰的事情吗？当他斤斤计较着几件衣服几瓶啤酒的时候，实际上他担心的是成为别人的男朋友会失去自我？

Dean长出一口气，无力地将后背靠向试衣间隔板，低下头，让所有思绪沉淀。“Cas——”

“嗯，”Cas轻声说，“在你想道歉之前……你要知道一件事：我理解你，Dean。你对我说过你从来没有谈过持续一个星期以上的恋爱，所以我完全能想到，你从来没有经历过这些。对你来说，这是全新的体验。”他温柔地说着，靠过来轻轻亲吻Dean的脸，“没关系。我本来就好奇你需要多久时间才能适应，尽管我没想到会跟衣服有关。”

Dean笑了笑，摇摇头，双臂环住天使，把他紧紧搂在怀里。现在他 _ _真的__ 感觉自己太差劲了。虽然Cas说能理解，但这不意味着能减少他的后悔。他失去了理智， _ _不知所措__ ，强迫男朋友上车，带他来到一家商店，只是因为他有一个微小的心结，关于跟一个恋人有了超过一夜情的发展……一个他越来越喜欢的恋人，一个让他爱到恐慌的恋人。

“对不起，Cas。”他把脸埋进天使脖颈，“我甚至没意识到我是这么想的。”

Cas坦然地笑了。“噢，不用道歉，我明白，”他轻轻亲吻着Dean的肩膀，“没事了。”他说，“但是你不用害怕，你知道。我不会离开你，哪儿都不会去。即使你想离开我，我也会用我的新技能，跟我的新BFF[best friend forever，永远最好的朋友]Sam Winchester一起追踪你，然后用力敲你的脑袋，把你敲醒。”

Dean放声大笑。“太悲伤了，我的亲弟弟可能会站在你那边，而不是我。”他取笑道。

“噢，我知道他会。”Cas回应道。

Dean对Cas微笑，用手心捧起他的脸，给了他一个深情的吻 。“对不起，天使。我……我会解决这件事。”他点点头，“并且，我要补偿你。”

Cas哼了一声。“好吧，其实我确实挺喜欢那些衣服。”他低声说着，让两人嘴唇再次贴在一起。他大概永远也不会厌倦亲吻Dean。“你还是可以买下它们，我会非常，非常，高兴。”他对猎人微笑。

Dean得意地笑了笑。“除了衣服之外，还有别的补♂偿。”他说着，把Cas压到墙上，“让我更好地补偿你吧，天使。就在这里，就是现在。”他在Cas唇边低声说着，然后深深地吻了下去。

“唔、”Cas呻吟了一声，“Dean……你在做什么，我们在公共试衣间里。”他气冲冲地说，尽管他不知道这句话意味着让Dean停下还是激励他继续。从Dean给他的饥饿眼神判断，他猜测更多的是激励。

“试衣间更好，天使。来吧，我们还在一家书店做过呢。”Dean心急地催促道。

“是啊，但当时书店里漆黑一片，并且只有我们两个人在那。现在试衣间外面的人会发现我们，然后把我们赶出去。”

Dean无所谓地耸肩。“那又怎么样？他们顶多会禁止我们进入这家商店、这家购物中心、这个小镇。”他低声说，“一个我们再也不会回来，最多只是开车路过的小镇。所以，让我们及时行乐吧。”他边说边将身子压得更近，直到两人胯部贴在一起。

“你这个色鬼！”

“还是一个被你爱着的色鬼。”

“救救我吧，上帝。我确实爱。”Cas喃喃地说，用一种全新的感觉去亲吻对方。只是想象一下做这种极度羞耻的事，已经让他情欲高涨。

Dean发出一阵渴求的呻吟，立即动手撕开对方的衣服。这几乎是他们进入状态最快的一次。之前他们一直喜欢慢慢来，为了满足Dean的偏好。他很想说一句“那些衣服看起来很配你，但它们在我脚下会更好”，但他太过投入，顾不上那么多。

Cas稍微分开他们的亲吻，只是为了呼吸。他匆匆一瞥，胡乱解开Dean的牛仔裤拽下。Dean也在做着同样的事。他自始至终都在亲吻吮吸着Cas的脖子，让他毫无预兆地呻吟起来。

“你得安静一些，天使。”他贴着Cas的肌肤悄声说，双手忙着脱下对方牛仔裤，Cas已经配合得抬高了屁股。他紧紧抓住Cas，无法控制自己。有时他会感觉到某种渴望去掌控些什么的势不可挡的需求。

Cas点点头，因为他不想让Dean停下。他爱猎人的双手从他身上发现每一处柔软的弱点，爱Dean抓住他的方式。那是 _ _释放__ ，伴随着难以置信的愉悦。两个人都被点燃了，现在已经无法停下。“好吧。”他有点气喘吁吁。呼出的气息很热，因为他们正分享着激烈的亲吻。“我会安静。”

“你总是对我那么好，天使。”Dean喘着粗气，一把将Cas的双手牢牢压在头顶上方的墙板上，再次将两人下半身贴紧。

Cas轻声呜咽，感觉双膝麻酥酥的，即将无力倒下。猎人实际上是将他举了起来，一松手他就会跌倒。此时此刻他别无所求，只想拥有Dean。

Dean的嘴唇再次捕捉到Cas的嘴，为了让它不再出声。他的脸上延伸出一个得意的笑。噢，他们一定会被这家商店禁止靠近。他很确定。因为即使Cas答应他会安静，他们还是会发出一些必要的声音。

Dean看着Cas在他身下微微扭动，咕哝着什么关于“我们穿的衣服太多了”的抱怨。Dean松开了他的手腕，他立刻开始扯Dean的衬衫，试着尽快脱掉。“我们必须谈一谈你平常要穿多少层衣服的问题。”他嘟囔道。

Dean大笑，顺着Cas从头顶脱掉T恤，然后再次封住了他的嘴唇，享受他们亲密无间的方式。

Cas的胳膊绕住Dean，移动着从他身上寻求摩擦，或寻求任何东西。直到他感觉到Dean的嘴唇稳稳压住他的，双手开始上下抚摸。

他从Dean的唇缝间轻哼，那声音听起来像是来自他的喉咙。他更加用力地抓住猎人，只有在感觉到Dean被他的指甲抠痛了的时候才松手。

当Dean最终打破了这个亲吻，他追踪着天使的嘴唇下降到肩膀，用一个浅红色的吻痕作为奖励。他发现Cas很喜欢他在他身上留下一些痕迹。

“你为我发出的声音真是美味啊，天使。”

Cas点点头。“只为你。”他低声说，“Dean……该死，亲爱的……我需要你。”他咕哝着，这句话说得比他想要的更响。

“嘘……”Dean让他安静下来，“Cas，如果你不小心一些，那么在我满足你之前我们就会被发现，然后被踢出去。你希望那样吗？”他呼了口气。

“不，不要。”Cas飞快回答。他可不傻，嗓音几乎瞬间变成了春风细雨，“但是我想要你。不要前戏了，我忍得难受。”

Dean点点头，听懂了暗示，弯腰从丢在地上的牛仔裤口袋里掏出了一次性包装的便携式润滑油和安全套。

“你从什么时候开始随身携带润滑剂了？”天使低声问道，呼吸短促凌乱。

猎人咧嘴一笑。“从我发现我无法对我性感火爆的男朋友说‘不’起。他总是不分场合不分时间地需要我。比方说，在书店里。”

“你永远不会忘记这件事，对吗？”Cas取笑。

Dean将天使转了个身，让他趴在墙板上，用膝盖分开他的双腿。他非常喜欢贴着Cas大腿的感觉，滑腻温热。“谁让我这么幸运……能跟真正喜欢的人在一起呢……所以说，不行，我永远都不会忘记。”他在Cas耳边深情款款地说，然后将润滑油涂在手指上，不由分说地用两只手指按进那个紧致的小洞。

Dean动作中的焦急和暴躁让天使感觉浑身充斥着觉醒。他闭上眼睛，在Dean把手指推进来之前咬住自己的胳膊，以免忍不住尖叫。因为，哇哦，不管经历多少次，那感觉仍然太棒了！

当Dean弯曲手指为他做准备时，Cas需求地呜咽。他已经咬了手臂很久了，尝到了一丝血腥味。最终他的整个身体前后晃动起来，像是有一艘游轮在体内蠢蠢欲动，想要更深地容纳Dean的手指。

然而Dean只是单纯享受着他那无与伦比的男朋友被压在墙上的诱人画面。Cas的屁股正对着他，他的手指消失在他体内。每次Cas按捺不住地扭动胯部，Dean都忍不住想象自己已经进去了，他必须用尽一切办法才能阻止自己大声呻吟。

“Dean，”过了一会儿，Cas轻哼道，“Dean，求你了，亲爱的。”他舔了舔嘴唇，低声哀求。

“你想要我吗，天使？”他用沙哑的嗓音问道，用鼻尖沿着对方脖颈滑行，闻到的全是天使的气味。

“你让我保持安静，现在又要我不停地求你？”天使气呼呼地说，仿佛受了天大的委屈。他微微侧过头来看着Dean，给了他一个柔软的渴望注视。Dean情不自禁地吻住他的双唇。“求你了……快来干我。”

“好，我这就满足你。”Dean几乎是低吼着回答。

现在唯一一个贯穿Cas脑海的想法就是他跟身后猎人在做的这件事有多刺激。他试图稳定自己的呼吸，镇定下来。他真的这么想。但当Dean应声顶进他的身体时，他难以自控地仰头大叫了一声。

Dean立刻捂住他的嘴，阻止他发出更多声音，直到确定天使不再乱叫了才松开手。他开始摆动腰胯，迅速有力。他们需要彼此，就是 _ _现在__ 。所以没时间慢慢来。

Cas喘着粗气。当Dean抓住他的屁股、开始用一种不规律的速度抽插时，他无比渴望释放自己的声音。但是他拼命忍住了，努力保持安静，确定只有Dean一个人能听见他的动静。

天使给出一些轻柔的呜咽，轻哼着对方名字。他听见Dean在每次被念出名字时都有所震动，他能说这意味着他们俩都非常享受。

Cas的指甲钉在试衣间的木质薄墙板上。他不在乎是否会留下划痕，有天会被人们发现。他在乎的只有当Dean一次次闯进时都凶猛得让他想放声大叫，但又不能叫出声来。他已经忍得快死掉了。

Dean收紧抓在天使屁股上的手指，嘴唇擦过他肩膀的皮肤，试着不在这种极度快感中呻吟出声。“该死，baby。你让我感觉那么好！”他低声说。

Cas满脑子都是Dean干他的方式、门外就是人来人往的服装店，以及他现在有多硬。他甚至不确定他还能忍耐多久，如果Dean像这样继续精准又暴躁地撞击他的甜蜜点。他的眼睛稍微向上翻起，沉迷在这种身体仿佛逐渐升高的舒服中。他不确定他们做了多久，什么都想不起来。但即便如此，他已经接近崩溃的边缘。

他伏下身子，配合着Dean的节奏伸手撸动自己硬处。他气喘吁吁地把脑袋搁在一侧肩上，不断呜咽，下腹有一团火在横冲直撞。“Dean……我、我快了。”他脸颊燥红，悄悄用气儿声说。

“该死，你这样子实在太诱人了好吗！”Dean呼吸粗重，“来吧，为我高潮，天使。”

Cas发出更多按捺不住的喘息，上半身向后转过一个小角度，亲吻着猎人压在他肩上的双唇，就像刚才Dean阻止他出声一样，有效地堵住他的嘴。

不一会儿，Cas射在自己手心，还溅了一些在墙板上。高潮带来的震动彻底将他击垮，他几乎感觉不到Dean突然顿了两秒，跟着射出。

Dean无力地向前倒去，将Cas夹在墙与身体之间。Cas真担心这扇墙板会被压倒。他试着用虚弱的双腿站直，支撑起Dean没有倒下。

“老天啊，Cas。”他咕哝道，从天使体内滑出来，扯下安全套。

Cas给了他一个凌乱的笑。“我们似乎掌握了在公共场所做爱的新本领。这种事发生一次是有趣，两次是巧合，三次……我认为三次就是怪癖了，亲爱的。”他有些想笑，转身用胳膊绕住他的猎人。

Dean无声地大笑，连忙扶住扑过来的天使，以免失去平衡地跌倒。“好吧，谁知道？也许我们真有个怪癖。下次应该找一家塔吉特百货，在电器区再来一次。”他取笑道，轻轻亲吻着天使。

Cas也在大笑。“上帝啊，我不相信我们真的在试衣间里干了一次！”他说，对他们的荒诞行为不住摇头。

就在这时，他的手机开始震动，这才想起他和Dean已经在外面闲逛了一圈，不过两个人都有点儿忙不过来。“该死。”他嘟囔着，到处找手机。他从牛仔裤里拿出手机看了两眼，一脸内疚地看着对方。“他们把Sam赶出房间了。因为我们已经过了退房时间还不离开，而且Sam不打算多支付一天的房钱。”他叹了口气，“Sam _ _气坏了__ ，我们得离开。”

Dean嘟囔了两句，拿起地上衣物。

两人快速穿好衣服，手仍然不舍得离开彼此身体。他们浑身汗湿，刚才的运动让两个人热腾腾地冒着气儿。当然，这不能阻止Dean在Cas弯腰时捏一把他的屁股，也不会阻止Cas在Dean俯身时用手拂乱他的短发。没办法，他们永远都不会对彼此身体失去兴趣。

当他们扣好最后一枚纽扣、鬼鬼祟祟地离开试衣间时，Dean忍不住偷笑。一个穿工作服的男人走进他俩刚出来的试衣间，从衬衫的名牌来看，应该是这里的员工。他们心知肚明，不出几分钟时间那家伙就能发现他们刚干了什么。

Cas咯咯地笑着，催促Dean。“走，快走。”他拉着他朝前跑，在Dean差点被绊倒时没良心地大笑。

Dean迅速付掉新衣服的钱。当他从Cas衬衫领口拽出标牌让前台服务员剪掉时，她似乎没多看他们一眼。还有其他几件衣服Cas还没来得及试穿，不过他已经不想回到试衣间了，并且他信任Dean的眼光。

他们朝黑斑羚走去，一手拎着装衣服的纸袋，另一只手牵在一起。Cas稍微眯起眼睛打量着猎人，注意到了一些事。他笑了一声，摇摇头。

“怎么？你笑什么？”

“你可真是，唉……”他微笑着指了指Dean，“你穿的是我的衣服。”

Dean低头看了看自己身上这件打底衫，非常确定这就是他给Cas从衣架上挑的新衣服。他肯定是在着急穿衣服的时候拿错了，而Cas穿的是他从旅馆穿出来的那件。Dean原地想了一会儿，得出一个结论，那就是……Cas从来没有看起来这么帅过……他很乐意天使在任何时间穿他的衣服。

Cas咧嘴一笑。“你穿着这件也不错……但是现在不准偷穿我的衣服。每个人要有自己的空间。”他取笑道。

Dean傻乎乎地笑了笑，若无其事地跟在Cas身后。然后趁他往车里放衣服的时候，出其不意地将他抱起来扔进后座，在听到一声大叫后得到了不少欢乐。

Sam会杀了他。不过让他再多等一会儿吧，他和他的天使男朋友现在正忙着呢。

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
